Naruto : The Village Hidden in the Spiritworld
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake begin a journey that will effect the war with Madera, the masked man threatening the destory the world. They will meet several OOC characters, who will be the deciding factor in the outcome. Non-canon, no romance. T for later chapters.
1. The Mission

**:: § :: ****Naruto : The Village Hidden in the SpiritWorld****:: § ::**

**Chapter One :**

**The A-Rank Mission**

Kakashi Hatake sighed as Naruto Uzumaki ran up and down the dirt path leading out of the Hidden Leaf Village. _That boy never runs out of energy._ He grumbled to himself as the boy disappeared down the path. _He may have the right idea, though._ His walk quickened to a run and he had soon caught up with his charge. He had finally given up trying to contain his own excitement. This was the first A – Rank mission the famous Copy-Cat Shinobi had been given in quite some time – and was undoubtedly one of the most important he had ever been assigned.

Kakashi and Naruto had been charged by the Fifth Hokage herself to travel to the Hidden Sand Village and join with the third of the four members of their cell. From there, they were to travel North until they reached the edge of the chilling Northern Sea. There, they would meet their guide, one Naomi Dawntreader. From the Northern Sea, Naomi Dawntreader should lead them into Katasora, a mysterious village, almost abandoned by the Shinobi of the Hidden Mist, and meet with the final member of their cell, Kazera Shadowsong, who was rumored to be of the mysterious Hidden SpiritWorld Village. Hopefully, she would lead them to her native land of what was known as the SpiritWorld.

Once in the Village Hidden in the SpiritWorld, the Shinobi were then charged with the difficult task of convincing their Kage to join them in their war efforts against their shadowy menace, the man known only as Madera.

_We need their legendary Shinobi if we are to win this war. _Tsunade had told him as he had begun to leave her office, and he had to turn towards her once more. The war effort was taking almost all of their valuable resources, and they barely had enough Shinobi to fight – even with the forces they were granted by their allies. _Gaining new allies,_ Tsunade had concluded, _Is our only hope of dest__roying Madera. Naomi Dawntreader has promised her help in convincing the SpiritWorld Kage. This Kazera Shadowsong is a more mysterious figure – you will need to convince her to lead your cell into her Village. Go now, Kakashi. There is no time. We will hol__d him off for as long as we can._

Kakashi had noticed that Tsunade herself seemed exausted. He did not blame her- he doubted that the Hokage had even a moment to herself since the Meeting of the Five Kages. There, she, with the help of Gaara, Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, had created a treaty of alliance, binding their perspective Villages to one of two fates.

_ Complete and utter destruction. Or peace at last. _Kakashi was a firm believer that his side, the Hidden Leaf Village and all who joined them, would win their war against Madera and his forces, no matter the costs. But these last few months had been devestating to them. They had lost many good men, including the Sannin, Toad Sage Jiriya. _Jiriya..._ He sighed quietly. His eyes drifted towards Naruto. The boy had inherited many qualities from both his late mentor and his father, the genius Golden Flash of Kohana – also known as the Forth Hokage.

But what gave the hero Kakashi Hatake the best feeling of pride was that Naruto Uzumaki was, in the end, despite the silly, over-eager Genin that some thought he was, Naruto the most powerful and determined Shinobi that he had ever had the privilage to teach.

Not that he would ever tell him that. _It's best,_ Was Kakashi's thoughts, as he gave Naruto a hidden smile, _Not to boost his already sky-high ego even more._

**:: § ::**

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's with this mission? I mean, why go all the way to that Hidden Spirit Village or whatever? Why aren't they just helping us?" Naruto finally broke their silence. They had been traveling for hours, yet the two of them were lost in their own thoughts. Kakashi, surprised, turned his head to the boy. Naruto continued, "Madera needs to be stopped. If they don't help us, then they'll all be killed if we lose to him. So why go through all of this trouble?" Kakashi sighed quietly and came to a stop. The wind began to pick up. Sand swirled around them, and for a moment, the two watched as the dustdevil swirled around them and then disappeared.

It was then that Kakashi answered. "Because, Naruto, you can't just jump into somebody else's war. It's rude." He shrugged once, then grew serious. The eye that was not hidden under his headband narrowed slightly. "And besides, if the legends of the SpiritWorld Village are true, they might just exceed our Village's abilites. We've got to be careful when negotiating for their help – the Hidden Leaf might not be able to pay their depts to the Hidden Spirit afterward, and if that happens, the Hidden Spirit Village may declare war." Kakashi paused and sighed when he caught Naruto's confused expression.

"Okay, it's like this. If you and me went to war with someone, and you gave me fifty men, but only twenty men came back to you, wouldn't you want me to pay you back?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Say we agreed that I pay a thousand yen for each life lost. But I don't have that kind of money. You'd be angry with me, and so would the families of the men whose lives that I had lost. After all, I'd agreed to paying the money, but I didn't. You, getting pressured by the families of the men who had been lost, want the money. But I refuse to give it to you."

"I'd probably have to force it from you." Naruto paused as he slowly connected the dots, "So, the Hidden Spirit Village might declare war on the Hidden Leaf...and if they are more powerful than we are, like the legends say...they'd destroy us." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto rushed to continue, "But would they really declare war on us over thirty-thousand yen?"

"Wars have been fought for much more stupid reasons." Kakashi said grimly. He sighed again. He and Naruto continued on their way, lost in their thoughts once more.

**:: § ::**

Naomi Dawntreader stood where the sand met the ocean waters.

The woman wore a thick, green combat vest over a lightweight and simple kimono. Her golden hair was cut short and spiked. Her headband, which marked her a Shinobi, held the mark of the Hidden Mist Village, which shone in the dying sun.

"The Hidden Leaf Shinobi will be here within a twenty-four hour range."She said aloud, to no one in particular. Her eyes closed, and her figure grew rigid. She then continued to speak, in a low, monotone voice. "They will have the Sand Kazekage with them. He will need to begone before we begin our journey towards Katasora – Lady Shadowsong will be displeased if he tags along to the Hidden SpiritWorld Village. Katasora, if they pass Lady Shadowsong's tests, will only be the first step in a long journey." She paused, then grit her teeth. "There will be complications while in Katasora. Someone will try and take the life of Lady Shadowsong." There was a long, uncomfortable pause, where she seemed to tense her figure tightly, trying apparently to hold onto something. A moment later, her shoulders relaxed, accepting her defeat.

Her deep, gray eyes opened. Slowly, as if she were awakening from a dream, they refocused. "From there, we travel towards home...what happens between Katasora and the Hidden SpiritWorld Village is unclear at the present time."

From a pouch on her vest, she pulled out a small black book. Flipping forward to her current page, which was about halfway through the book, she wrote down, word-for-word, what had been a prediction of the events of the next several days. With a heavy sigh, she closed the book with a snap and stowed it back into her pocket.

She stood in silence as she watched the waves, which, because of the lateness of the hour, had become higher...

_Much too high for the present season and the early hours of evening. _She realized, and at that moment, she heard footsteps behind her. She tensed slightly and slowly turned around, and her features of tension relaxed. She turned her head back towards the lowering sun, which was just barely visible beyond them. She heard the soft slither of a kunai being flourished. She did not move as she said, "You don't want to do that." The sides of her lips twitched in a small smile.

_From the scent of them, the unwashed blood of their blades, they are of the Hidden Lightning, low-ranking Shiobi that loo__t and murder for their daily bread and spending-money. _Her eyes closed. She felt her energies surge in anger, but she pushed it down with a small struggle. For as powerful as she was rumored to be, Naomi Dawntreader rarely used more than half of her true powers. "You had better run." She warned. Her voice was fiercely soft. "You will only die."

She heard the sniggers and snickering that usually followed her threats. _There are four of them_. The footsteps stopped in unision, but she knew that her assumption was correct.

She felt her smile fade somewhat. _Lady Shadowsong will be displeased with me if I make too much a scene..._Her smile came rushing back as she slowly turned to face them. _Ah, well._

_ These fools have given me enough of an excuse._


	2. The Word of Kazekage

**Chapter Two :**

**The Word of the Kazekage**

Sakura Haruno waited impatiently for Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto to arrive at the gates of the Hidden Sand Village. "Where are they? Lady Tsunade promised they would be here within twelve hours!" She complained artlessly. Her complaints were not true ones; the young Shinobi was itching for her first A-Rank mission to finally begin after three days of waiting. She heard two voices behind her, and she turned.

A man with burning red hair approached her. Two elderly adults followed closely behind him, a man and a woman, both red in the face from the heat of the day and anger. "Lord Kazekage," The old man said, still respectful, but trying to control his obvious fury, "You cannot just leave the Hidden Sand Village in a time of war!"

"Otoko is right, My Lord!" The elderly woman was not in control of her anger. Fury burned in her face and her eyes, and she did not like she would mind if she throttled the man. "We are in the middle of a war, and you see fit to run off with Leaf Shinobi?"

The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, once the bearer of the One-Tailed Shukaku Sand Spirit, nodded, but after he did so, he ignored them and approached Sakura. "Sakura," He said, and she smiled- even though Gaara had become Kazekage, he did not look down upon her, or anyone. "Uzumaki Naruto will be here along with Hatake Kakashi in a few moments. I will accompany your cell to the border of Northern Sea." His voice held steel in it, and the moment the words left his mouth, Sakura knew he would not change his decision.

His words caused an uproar from behind him. The elderly couple could raise the dead with their shrill voices and raging arguements, but the moment Gaara rose a hand, they were silenced. "I am Kazekage." He reminded them. They flinched. Sakura watched him curiously. "I will return shortly – but until then, Kankuro and Temari will lead our armies. The protection of Naruto Uzumaki, of the Kuubi demon, must come before any Hidden Village. Thus was the agreement of our treaty with the other Hidden Villages." The tone of his voice warned against any further arguement. The elderly couple bowed and disappeared down the sandy road.

"Lord Kazekage-" It felt strange, after everything, to call Gaara by that title. Gaara gave her a hint of a smile, and her words faltered. He shook his head and tapped the side of his head.

"Gaara." He said, then turned his head towards the outskirts of the Hidden Sand Village. Two faint shadows were appearing, then grew rapidly. "They approach." As he spoke, the images of Naruto and Kakashi appeared just outside of the Village. "Time is of the matter. We must hurry." Then they walked forward. Naruto and Kakashi met them halfway.

"Sakura, you're apart of this mission, too!" Naruto exclaimed, "Then it's just the three of us, right?" Gaara cleared his throat, and for the first time, Naruto seemed to see him standing behind Sakura. "Oh, hey, Gaara. Why're you here?"

"He seems to think he's going with you guys to the Northern Sea."

Sakura and Gaara turned around. Behind them, Kankuro and Temari stood. They wore their armor and their weapons were carried on their person at all times. They seemed tense, ready for anything to happen. Temari crossed her arms. It was she who had spoken: "Gaara, you have to think this over. What if the enemy suddenly swoops in, and you are not in the Village to help defend it? What will the villagers and our fellow Shinobi think, Gaara?"

"Temari..." Gaara began, but Kankuro inturrupted him.

"Temari's right, Gaara. You've gotta stay. We need you." Kakashi blinked. _This is much more than a fight about him accompanying us to the Northern Sea. Something happened. _Naruto and Sakura seemed to have that idea, and Naruto clenched his fists.

Before he could say anything, however, Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am Kazekage." He said, and, startled, the two could only listen as he continued, not daring to interrupt him, "Do you not think that I would be prepared if something should happen in my absense?" He demanded, and his siblings looked away. He repeated, "I am Kazekage." Then, he turned his back on them. Sand suddenly blew into the air, and slowly, it inched into the gourd that he carried on his back. "And I will return." With that, Temari and Kankuro bowed and then turned on their way.

_If Naruto is even half the Hokage that Gaara is Kazekage, I wouldn't doubt it if we never have another war after this. _Sakura thought to herself as Gaara began to move forward. _After all...all either of them want is peace._

**:: § ::**

"I do not know much about the Village Hidden in the SpiritWorld." Gaara admitted as they traveled. At their current speeds, the sands of the desert had flown by them at an almost frightening pace, replacing their golden tint with the smell of the salty ocean, although they were still about a day away from the Northern Sea – and that was if they kept their current pace. "However, what I do know, although only a tidbit, may help you on your mission to convince their Kage to participate in our war against our enemies." His voice had not changed much since they last met on the battlefield. Nor had his demeanor.

"I didn't even think they existed before Old Lady Tsunade sent us on this mission." Naruto said, jumping from mossy boulder to mossy boulder. He expertly danced between poisoned plants and vines. "Do you think they'll help us?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment. Then, hesitatingly, he said, "This mission is extremely dangerous." He paused, then said, "This mission will be difficult for you and your cell, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi glanced at him, then sighed. _Does he really think that way? _He wondered as Gaara continued. "They are traditionalist, but in their society, women are more dominant than men. In fact, most of their Shinobi are women. And never in their history have they had a male Kage. It seems that fate would have it so."

"That's...pretty sexist." Sakura said, although she sort of liked the idea. "You said that they're traditionalist. What's that mean?"

"Their Kage is actually their queen. She controls all aspects of their society, for good or for worse. If a Coup were to rise, the queen is expected to fight for her throne or fall to her enemies. If the enemy prevails, they take the throne. However, it is said in their legends that the thone does not love those whom take it by force." Kakashi cocked his head at what Gaara was implying. The political structure of the Leaf Village was not exactly perfect, but this society...it was completely different – an alien world. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face as he continued to run. His head turned toward Gaara, and Kakashi had to wonder what the boy was thinking.

"So I could never become Kage if I was born into that Village?"

"It's said that if a male ruler is decided upon, that male will die the day before his coronation ceremony, at the stroke of midnight." Gaara shrugged, "A female will be blessed before her coronation at the same time. It is just the way their society is."

"And the legends of their Shinobi?" Kakashi asked, "Are they as powerful as the myths say?" Gaara was silent for a while after he posed the question. Kakashi was about to give up and tell him not to mind, but then he spoke. His voice was...strange as he answered.

"It is my personal belief..." He said as the smell of salt grew more and more powerful in the air, "That their strength is greatly downplayed. But whether that is intentional or not, it remains the same: their Shinobi are powerful. If your guides, Naomi Dawntreader and Kazera Shadowsong, are who they say they are, be extremely cautious. They may not take too lightly to strangers, approaching them for help in a war they may know nothing about."

**:: § ::**

That night, Naruto dreamed.

_He was falling. He did not know why, nor how, but he fell. He had no control of his body; it was as if someone had pocessed him. So he fell. He opened his mouth to shout, to yell, but no sound came out._

**Naruto.**

_Again, he opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out._

**Naruto.**

_The voice was soft and tender, a woman. She sounded afraid, almost terrified, as she spoke. He had the strange feeling that he knew her voice. The beautiful voice faded as the woman spoke his name one last time._

**Naruto...**

The dream changed, and he was himself again. Naruto dreamed.

**:: § ::**


	3. Naomi Dawntreader

**Chapter Three :**

**Naomi Dawntreader**

"Our informant and guide's name is Naomi Dawntreader, right, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked as they quickly approached the beach of the Northern Sea. They had traveled quickly. A trip that would have normally been a week had been cut down into twelve hours.

"What kind of name is _Dawntreader_, anyway?" Naruto asked sleepily. He had lines under his eyes. That dream last night... _That dream...or whatever that was. That voice..._

"Probably a family name." Kakashi shrugged, then sighed. _I hope all of this travel wasn't all for nothing...where is this Naomi? Can we even be sure she will lead us to Katasora? I don't even recognize the name! _He was thrust out of his thoughts when the Kazekage froze. His unhidden eye glanced upward._Whoa! _From behind him, Naruto was staring at the scene that lay in front of his eyes in utter shock.

Blood painted the golden sand of the beach to a deep scarlet. The rustic, acidic smell burned their senses as they grew closer to the carnage. Gaara knelt at the side of a body, ignoring the smell of blood, while Kakashi and Naruto stood close by. His eyes betrayed no alarm, nor any hint of any other emotion. "They are Shinobi of the Hidden Lightning Village." He said quietly, "And although the amount of blood is concerning, they were not tortured – it seems as if whoever killed them made a point to use as little energy as possible."

"It's a shame Lady Shadowsong does not want you entering the Hidden SpiritWorld Village. You could be useful, Kazekage Gaara." A woman appeared as if from the nether. She wore a thick, green combat vest, much like what Kakashi himself wore, and a headband that gave evidence that she was a Shinobi of the Hidden Mist. "Too bad, eh?" She chuckled, as if their surprised expressions amused her.

"Just who are you?" Kakashi questioned. He did not like the way that he had not sensed her approach. _Just how had she hidden herself?_ _And why didn't I sense her before now? _ "I suppose you're the one who killed these bandits?"

"Poor boys. They didn't listen to me." Her deep, gray eyes were darting between Kakashi himself and Naruto. The blond Shinobi seemed to have taken her interest, but this, she said nothing about. Instead, Naomi said, "This is where we part ways, Kazekage Gaara. Lady Shadowsong would be displeased if you apperared before her."

_She speaks highly of this Lady Shadowsong. I wonder if Kazera Shadowsong is related to the Kage of the SpiritWorld Village? _Kakashi was silent as Naomi continued to speak to the Kazekage, whom did not seem to trust Naomi. She seemed oblivious to this fact.

Kakashi himself did not trust the woman, per se, but he knew that she was their only chance to find Kazera Shadowsong, who may or may not be related to a very powerful figure in the SpiritWorld society, but might be their only chance to find the Village Hidden in the SpiritWorld. And finding that Village could mean the difference between five-hundred and five-thousand lives lost to their enemy, Madera.

And according to this Naomi Dawntreader, who may or may not be a powerful Shinobi herself, their Lady Shadowsong, who may or may not be their Kage or another prominent figure in their alien society, and who may or may not support them and their allies, which included Kazekage Gaara, in their war against Madera.

_There are so many paths our road could take us._ Kakashi thought to himself. Gaara and Naomi continued to argue.He sighed and looked up, pondering the situation. He realized that it was far later into the day than he had realized. So he spoke.

"It is only two hours until nightfall. The Kazekage could stay with us until dawn." Kakashi reasoned, and Naomi sent him a frightening glare while Gaara sent him a thankful nod.

Naomi agreed eventually, but with great reluctance.

_Many paths or not...this Naomi Dawntreader will lead us to Katasora – and to Kazera Shadowsong. That has to be our first step in finding the Village Hidden in the SpiritWorld._

**:: § ::**

"**It seems as though that the Shinobi of the Leaf that Lady Fifth sent to meet Naomi Dawntreader have met near the Northern Sea. Katasora is an Eastern seapoint town that borders the Northern Sea. They will reach Katasora in two days.**" A shadowed figure spoke from the middle of a dark room. His eye was deep crimsion, and he wore a spiraled mask. "**Make it so that Kazera Shadowsong is ours before they arrive in Katasora.**"

A pair of eyes with split pupils appeared through the darkness. "And Kazera Shadowsong is my enemy because she is your enemy." The voice was filled with irritation as it made the assumption, then it added sharply, "Beyond that, why should I take orders from you?"

A maddening chuckle sounded from the figure with a single crimsion eye. "**Because, if they of the Leaf create their alliance with the Village Hidden in the Spiritworld, you will never get your revenge for your brother. And besides,**" He ended with a quick florish of his hand, "**Kazera Shadowsong knows much about the wonders of the Sharingan and Byakugan. Maybe if you befriend her, she will teach you to make you even stronger.**"

There was a pause as these facts were considered. One could hear the smirk crack from behind the mask as his subordinate said, "Alright, I'll go. But I'm going on my own free will – not because of your command, got it?"

"**Of course.**" With that, the man with two crimsion eyes with split pupils, the Sharingan, disappeared into mist.

Madera, although his spiraled mask hid his expression, was smirking in triumph.

**:: § ::**


	4. A Powerful Ally

**Chapter Four:**

**A Powerful Ally**

"We will arrive in Katasora in two days' time." Naomi stated dryly as Gaara disappeared into the forest surrounding the Northern Sea. She had not spoken a word since she gave into the argument concerning Gaara and his staying with them the night before. "Katasora is not in any maps to your lands and nor in any of the Hidden Mist Village. That's because Katasora is apart of the Hidden Spiritworld Village – as a port city. The Shinobi and civilians there are induced to a Genjutsu to not remember when one of our Shinobi are forced into the port city."

During her explaination, they had begun to walk on the path that Naruto assumed was the way to the hidden city of Katasora. "That's gotta be a really powerful Genjutsu." Naomi's mood seemed to lift at his words, and she smiled faintly.

"Lady Shadowsong placed it on the Village after the Hata-Yamamoto Affair. The Village was wiped from the map just before she took power, and she made it one of her goals to restore it to its former glory."

"The Hata-Yamamoto Affair?" Kakashi inquired, troubled that the Hidden SpiritWorld Village seemed to know much – perhaps too much – about the world outside of their lands, but they knew next to nothing about them. "That was during the Second Great Shinobi War. The Hidden Sand Village attacked the civilan Village after recieving fake intelligence from the Hidden Cloud that a spy of the Leaf was hiding there and gathering intelligence. We had no spy there; but it was too late for the Sand to stop their armies. They ravaged the Village and killed all civilans and Shinobi. It is heartening to know that that city has risen again since the Second War."

"It is hailed as one of her very many accomplishments as a leader." Her smile had not faded while Kakashi was speaking. Naruto was grinning his determined smile.

"So this Lady Shadowsong person is way up there, huh? I can't wait to meet her!" He proclaimed, as if meeting him was a great honor. Naomi chuckled at his enthusiasm, and he continued, "Her people really like her, huh? She's gotta be a great Kage."

"Lady Shadowsong is not our Queen." She said quickly, and Naruto looked over at her, arching an eyebrow. She continued just as rapidly, "She is high-ranking, do not doubt that, but she is not welcome to the throne."

Kakashi had his suspicions. "Who is Kazera Shadowsong to this Lady Shadowsong?"

"They are the same person."

"Kazera Shadowsong has promised her support to our cause."

For a moment, the young woman looked worried. "If that is so," Naomi said finally, indifferently, leaping forward to continue on more quickly, forcing Naruto and Kakashi to catch up with her with a burst of speed, "Then your cause of war has a very powerful ally."

**:: § ::**

"I heard you knew Sharingan."

Kazera Shadowsong did not move from her kneeling position before a sapling. She had been kneeling as such for almost an hour, with no intention of standing and addressing the stranger that had rudely addressed her. She interwined her hands and, too quickly to be read, formed many seals. She murmured, "Ninja Art: Art of the Forests!" She disappeared in a soft mist as the tree suddenly burst into bloom. She reappeared, standing, her back to the now strong, full-bloom tree, moving lesiurely away from the site.

She was followed by the persistant boy. "I'm talking to you. "Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she paused as he said, "Tell me what you know about Sharingan."

"You are quite rude." The boy looked surprised, as if she had denied him a piece of candy that he deserved. "You are not welcome here in Katasora. Please leave, Uchiha Sasuke." That gently said, the woman disappeared in another soft mist.

Sasuke, for it indeed was the young man, muttered, "You're a fiesty one, Kazera Shadowsong. I'll catch you and make you tell me what you know about my birthright."

**:: § ::**

_So, only one day before we reach Katasora._ Kakashi yawned as he lay down his bedroll in preparation to sleep. It was rather late, and the moon was high. Naruto had already gone down and fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Naomi had not set down a bedroll, nor had she set one the night before. "I'd take watch, Lady Dawntreader." He offered pleasantly. Not to his surprise, the young woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Call me Naomi." She said crossly. He chuckled to himself – he was teasing her. He knew she disliked the title, and he knew she was not married. Adding the title annoyed her, and annoying the young woman was rather amusing. He became serious as she continued, "Getting you and Uzumaki Naruto safely to Katasora is my first priority. Rest, Kakashi, you will need your strength in the morning to continue our journey towards our destination."

There was an edge to her voice that he could not deny, but his curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "How do you know Kazera Shadowsong? From your descriptions, she is powerful, but not too powerful as to become your Queen, yet she devised the brilliant idea of using the Hata-Yamamoto affair to her advantage."

"Lady Shadowsong and I grew up together." She replied stonily,bemused by his curiousity, "She is exceedingly powerful, but again, she is not welcome to the throne. That right belongs to the Dawntreader family." Kakashi, startled, turned his gaze toward her. She smiled wryly. Kakashi could only stare as the headband tied to her head slowly changed to the mysterious mark that Lady Tsunade had shown him in secret before he had left her office.

"I am the Queen of the Village Hidden in the Spiritworld."

**:: § ::**

Asleep under a blanket on the ground, Naruto dreamed. His dreams were rather lopsided, with no particular plot nor point. And then everything changed.

It was dark. Just the same as a few nights ago, he could not move nor talk, frozen, trapped in his own dream. A shaped formed just a couple feet from him. He noticed its violet eyes, its dark hair. But most of all, he noticed the particular ruin that was inscribed just below its eye.

The mark of the Village Hidden in the Spiritworld. The shape formed into a body of a young woman, and the ruin under her eye slowly began to mutate into other ruins. He had seen this before – on his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, before he had transformed into a bird-like creature, and subsquently left their home, nearly taking his life in the process.

The marks seemed to pain her, and she dropped to her knees.

**Naruto.**

His name startled him, having been used to the silence. He opened his mouth, but found he could make no noise. Frusterated, he thought out of desperation, _Who are you?_

The woman flinched, and she looked up at him. Her violet eyes were wide.

**My name is Kazera. Kazera Shadowsong.**

**:: § ::**


	5. The Liar and The Lady

**Chapter Five :**

**The Liar and the Lady**

The morning came quickly. Naomi Dawntreader quickly scattered the ash that remained of their fire from the night before, and within minutes of finishing their morning rations, they were off. Katasora would be within their reach early that evening.

"Lady Shadowsong will be awaiting our presense inside a chosen location," She informed them bluntly as they traveled. Kakashi, still dumbstruck from her confession the night before, could only nod his understanding. "She will then begin her test, and if the lot of you so pass these tests, you will journey with us back to Aizukage."

"Tests?" Sakura asked curiously, "Why would there need to be tests?"

Naomi glanced toward the young Shinobi, smiling slightly, though it did not reach her eyes. "The Shadowsong family guards Aizukage- always has, and always will. Lady Shadowsong, that is to say, Kazera, is the very last of her family. It is said once her line falls, as will Aizukage." Her voice grew regretful, almost pained, "Lady Shadowsong is expected, as the last, to marry and bear children, the next generation of Protectors."

Kakashi, listening to these statements carefully, began to have his doubts of Naomi Dawntreader. She seemed to know less than average of the politics and positions of Aizukage, but these so-called Protectors, she knew much, almost too much, of. He began to put two and two together. And if he knew anything, one and one made two.

Naomi Dawntreader was lying to them. Of what, he knew not. But she was lying. He would allow her to keep her lies, for now, as he did not know her intentions. He could only hope, this far away from the Village Hidden in the Leaf, that she was trustworthy.

"It is her sacred duty, to test those outsiders whom wish to enter Aizukage. I believe it has been nearly thirty years since one of your kind has set foot in our ancient halls. They made quite the impression on us, that they did." At their questioning expressions, she chuckled and continued. "I cannot remember specifics, as I was very young. But I do remember that there were four of them, three males and a woman. One called himself a Toad Sage, of a mountain called Myobuku, I believe," At their astonished glances, she continued, smiling wryly, "Another was a strange, quiet, long-haired shaman and a woman who was a great healer. Their leader was a rather aged man dressed in black. They called him _Old Man, Sensei _and _Lord Hokage_, respectively_._"

"The Legendary Sannin'!" Sakura exclaimed, "And Sarutobi-Sensei." A pause, as this sunk in. Curiously, she asked, "Why did they seek the Village Hidden in the Spiritworld?"

"Lady Shadowsong's mother and father died while she was very young. So young, she was still required to become Protector," She explained, "She turned them away. Their reasons to find Aizukage were unjust, a simple mission of finding we of the Spiritworld Village. We did not know their reasons, and Lady Shadowsong inclined to share what they asked of her."

Naruto, predictably, threw a tempered look towards Naomi, who met his gaze calmly.

"She had her reasons, Uzumaki."

**:: § ::**

Kazera Shadowsong was nothing if not patient. Her violet eyes were trained on the boy with raven's hair, only calm in her expression. For the hundreth time that day, and the thousanth time in two days, she said, "You are not welcome in Katasora. Leave now." The boy, Sasuke Uchiha, did not move. That insufferably impatient look in his dark eyes...

It was making her feel impatient. And Kazera Shadowsong had the patience of a hungry widow spider. Even now, she knew Naomi Dawntreader approached with the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. She and their guests would arrive by nightfall.

Sasuke Uchiha was as impatient as a bucking bull. Angry. Vengeful. "Tell me about Sharingan!" He demanded shrilly, reminding her of a spoiled child, "Now!"

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, little boy." Anger sparked in his dark eyes. "Your aura is vengeful and you stink of blood of the innocent. I will give you one more day to leave this city of Katasora. If you do not heed my last, Sasuke Uchiha, your life is forefit."

And an impatient Kazera Shadowsong disappeared. Sasuke closed his eyes. Something about that woman unnerved him like nothing else...no matter. "Tomorrow," He said to himself, "Tomorrow."

**:: § ::**

Naomi Dawntreader led the three Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf into Katasora as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. The small, port-city village was very beautiful, but simple nonetheless. Its people were self-sufficient and ran water from wells.

"When you meet the Lady..." Naomi had been drilling the proper way of introducing, speaking to, and all-around being in the presense of Kazera Shadowsong. These rules and the way Naomi told them only increased Kakashi's suspicions of being lied to. To his knowledge, neither Sakura (surprisingly) and Naruto (completely unsurprisingly) had no qualms of deception.

If Naomi knew of his suspicions, she either itnored him out of the paranoid way he listened to her, or out of complete disinterest.

Or she was not aware of his knowledge.

Or perhaps she was just ignoring him for the sake of ignoring him. Kakashi could not figure out wich, but being ignored was a pet peeve of his. So he pushed his suspicions away for the evening and tried to focus on the proper way of introducing himself to Lady Kazera Shadowsong - because if his paranoia did not kill him first, Naomi would, for breaking tradition in the presense of Kazera Shadowsong.

**:: § ::**

In the end, the rules did not matter. Kazera Shadowsong laughed quietly at their attempts of Spirtworld traditions. Naomi, to the Shinobi's amazement, bowed at the waist, twisting her hand in a strange symbol that she had told them meant "friendship".

The gesture proved that her respect for Kazera was as deep as their friendship - and it proved that Kakashi's suspicions were correct. He knew that symbol that Naomi formed with her fingers also meant "loyalty".

He kept his thoughts to himself, however, as he realized the reason for their lies as he began to introduce himself and his one-time students to Kazera.

Which also proved, in the end, uncessescary.

"Son of Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi, also known as the Copy-Cat Ninja. A wielder of the Sharingan Kekki-Genki. A pleasure," She had said, inclining her head very slightly. He stared at her in surprise, dumbstruck, as she continued, addressing Sakura next, "Student of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno. An honor," Sakura beamed as she addressed Naruto last, who grinned, "And last but certainly not least, the host of the powerful Nine-Tailed Kurama, son of the Yellow Flash of Kohana, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Her lips twitched upward in a barely-concealed smile.

"I am Kazera Shadowsong. Welcome to Katasora, your first hurdle of many to reach Aizukagure, the Village Hidden in the Spiritworld. I am the guardian of the gates and will be your guide if you so prove yourself of being worthy of entering Aizukagure."

Naomi, standing beside Kazera, smiled as the trio of Shinobi nodded seriously and nervously. "Don't worry," She said nonchalantly, "You'll all pass. I've seen you guys in Aizukagure already."

She was met with raised eyebrows, from all but Kazera, whom smiled friendly at the woman. "Lady Dawntreader has a special gift, you see, a sort of Kekki-Genki. You see, young Shinobi of the Leaf, Naomi is what we of Aizukage call a Seer - that is, she can accurately predict the future."

**:: § ::**

"So it's true, I guess," Naruto said as they walked. Naomi had vanished (Kakashi had seen a gesture from Kazera, a small nod, and after a moment Naomi had disapepared from sight) and reappeared with meals. Kakashi had refused to eat (for obvious reasons) and Naruto gladly stole his share. Now they walked aimlessly through town, watching the villagers run simple errands.

Kazera blinked once, and obviously not understanding his statement, rose her sharp brows.

"I mean, seeing the future and all that. I'll bet Aizukagure has a lot of strong Shinobi, huh?" Naruto elaborated. Both Kazera and Naomi glanced at each other. Kazera gave a very slight nod.

Naomi spoke. "We are small in numbers, few in Shinobi. We are, however, strong."

Sakura jumped in. "Is it true most of your Shinobi are women?"

Another nod from Kazera. Naomi said, "Indeed. But our male Shinobi are as competent as we women, just less common upon the throne and in life in general."

"And the Kage?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing as he awaited an answer, watching Kazera carefully. Kazera chuckled quietly.

"She is," Kazera said, "More powerful than your lore gives her credit for."

**:: § ::**


End file.
